


medicine square garden

by slugbait



Category: Frank Iero and the Future Violents (Band), My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, it's based off of medicine square garden, what do you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slugbait/pseuds/slugbait
Summary: this song needed a oneshot. mrs. obama it's been an honor





	medicine square garden

Like any normal person, Frank missed his ex. He missed the late night talks and the stolen kisses; he simply missed the moments he could never get back. He missed the slope of his nose and his honey colored eyes; he missed the drunken laugh. He wanted the ugly truth that was Gerard Way. 

In all honesty, he was tired of waking up to an empty king sized bed where they’d lay on lazy afternoons before their time seemed to run out. He hoped Gerard was having fun with whatever man he picked up that afternoon—he was doing better than Frank. 

Frank could see him everywhere—he stayed in the crevices of his mind. To escape Gerard was an unfathomable dream. That man was the phantom that followed him everywhere he went. Frank could run for miles to evade him and he’d always be there. 

Gerard was a constant reminder of how Frank’s hopes and dreams had burnt out before he even had a chance. Gerard was his way out of this small hell. Instead, he was robbed blind and left to suffer the damage in solitary. Frank was a fool for putting his trust in someone as flaky as Gerard; the only proof of ‘love’ Gerard had shown him were the burn marks littering his arms and love letters full of empty promises and empty words. 

Yet, Frank would follow him like a lost puppy. His arms open in forgiveness. Frank Iero was a fucking idiot and Gerard way knew how to use that to his advantage. His love was blindly thrown at the first stranger who showed the little bit of interest—the first stranger to pretend he cared. Now he was left to reap what he sowed. 

Gerard seemed to attract him because of the mystery that seemed to follow him like a dark shadow. He had suffered a great deal and Frank wanted to unravel all of the pain just to put him back together again. He left Frank with the need to be someone who was worthy enough to be loved by him. 

Frank always felt like swallowing acid would be easier than getting Gerard to stay with him. They always fought over the little things. It was a recipe for disaster: Gerard would forget something important, Frank would get upset, they’d kiss and make up, and then repeat. It was a never ending cycle of dependence and Frank wished for it to never end. 

One thing about Frank Iero: he cared about Gerard Way more than anyone ever will. That seemed to sting the most when he suddenly left one day. Frank woke up and found a note that read: “I can’t do this anymore. Take care.” The simplicity of it was appalling—it was like he was running to the store to get a pack of cigarettes. 

It seemed like Gerard had been planning on leaving for awhile now—everyone but Frank knew. Once they realized Gerard hadn’t broken the news to him easily, they played it off as if they didn’t know in order to spare his feelings. When someone had finally broken down and told him where Gerard ran off to, Frank was ready to beat himself black and blue. Gerard found a way out and ran off west to find a better life with a better person. 

Gerard Way is with a new lover, while Frank stares with bloodshot eyes trying to find his ex-lover’s ghost in his bedroom drywall.


End file.
